We Are Who We Are
by ImagineMagicForever13
Summary: Takes place after they rescued Bakugou from the League of Villains. Bakugou is struggling to deal with his emotions after having been captured from the league. He is vulnerable (and you know just ten times more of our angsty Bakuboy.) and his emotions keep getting the best of him. Kirishima is plagued with anxiety of what ifs. He keeps thinking of what if he didn't save bakugou i
1. Chapter 1

"I just have quick thing to say before the story starts. I'm eighteen, and I haven't written a proper fanfic since I was thirteen and in middle school. I used to write stories on here ALL the time. They would get really popular. But the thing is, what people didn't know, is I was being bullied both on and offline. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, please bare with me as I am just starting out with this whole fanfic thing again. All fanfics I have previously wrote were deleted. As I wrote for Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: FIM, and Monster High. So I hope you all give me helpful criticism, I know I can handle it properly now that I am older and have used the internet a lot more and have become one with myself. So please bare with me and know that I am trying my best!" - ImagineMagicForever

— Chapter 1: Ramen, Homesick, and PTSD Nightmares—

Kirishima sat silently in his dorm room. A half lidded gaze at the ceiling. It is oddly peaceful, as the events that transpired two days before still haunt his mind. Why isn't anybody talking about it? It legit just happened. Bakugou was kidnapped by the league of villains. Kirishima let out a heavy sigh as he reached to grab his phone off the charger. He shut his eyes tight as the bright light invaded his retinas and the midnight black room that had enveloped him. Blinking a couple of times, he lowers the brightness and let his eyes settle properly on the blurry numbers. Coming clear into vision, Kirishima let out an irritated moan. 2:15 in the morning. Bakugou was asleep. Even before they moved into the dorms, Bakugou would log out the squad group chat around eight so he could go to bed around nine.

Bakugou. How was he handling this? He legit just got back from being kidnapped. For a second time. The thought of Bakugou ever even being kidnapped once left a nauseating feeling in Kirishima's stomach, but twice? He thought he was going to puke. Kirishima clicked his phone gently placing it on his chest. The feeling of nausea hitting him like a brick, he curls into a fetal position. Suddenly cold he grabs his camo comforter and pulls it over, hoping it would warm him and calm his anxiety.

Yet it didn't. Kirishima could feel the bile rise up his throat only to make its way back down, he shouldn't throw up, its not manly to throw up over something like this. Although he could feel the warm and hot substance rise in his throat again, only to slowly makes it way back down. A thought then occurred to Kirishima. What if they hadn't made it, what if they hadn't made it to Bakugou on time? What would he do then? What would today feel like? Would he be dead? Would one for all and the league of villians have won? Would they even- Kirishima shook his head violently stopping himself from asking the next question. Although he continues to repeat the previous questions in his head. His worry straining his mind, till he gets a head ache. Kirishima flips himself over. His head hanging off the edge of the bed, his left arm gently placed under his stomach. As the rest of his limbs keep him firmly planted on the bed. He feels it come fast, the liquid is hot and he has barely anytime to make any noise as it comes barreling out of his mouth and onto his hardwood floors. He barfed. He threw up over worrying too much like Midoriya.

Kirishima sighed, at least he felt a little better after releasing the anxiety onto the floor. He sat up, engulfing a big breath of air. He stayed silent, staring in the dark abyss he calls a room. They just barely moved into these dorms, so it shouldn't be too weird to feel this way. But Kirishima feels lonely. He misses his own room with it's creaky doors. He misses his dogs, and dad. But most of all Kirishima misses his mom. He knows its only natural to feel this way. He knows that its normal to feel like he is out of place. It's only amplified with the recent events that has happened.

So, why was it so much of a surprise when he felt a sob escape his lips? Why was it a surprise when he felt tears run down his face and unto his hands? Why was it a surprise to feel the first shiver as his body shakes its way into oblivion. Or what felt to be oblivion. Kirishima took a deep breath, and then another. And another, until it felt like all he was doing was taking deep breaths. Is this a panic attack? Am I having a panic attack? Kirishima exhaled, and then inhaled, a quiet sob escaped his lips. He lifted up from the bed with shaky hands. He wobbles a bit as he had gotten up to fast. Careful to avoid stepping in his own bile, Kirishima made his way to the door. He slowly opened the door, his midnight dark room being threatened by the light seeping in from the hallway. He slowly makes his way out the door. His bare toes getting a shock to the nervous system, as he was transitioning from cold wood floors to a warm carpet.

He made his way across the hall, making sure to be quiet as to not wake up, Bakugou, Shoji, Uraraka, or Ashido. Having being on the fourth floor, he slowly makes his way downstairs and into the common area. He tip toes into the kitchen only to be shocked to see a familiar blonde haired hot head. "Hey Bakubro, why are you up?" Kirishima asked, his curiousity peaked. He could just be hungry, or worse he cant sleep like Kirishima because of the incident.

Bakugou looked up slowly at Kirishima. His eyes peircing into Kirishima's own. Kirishima flinched a little, he is used to Bakugou's arctic cold, and heart piercing stares; but this one felt different. It felt off almost. Bakugou continued staring and Kirishima was forced to break eye contact. "Bakugou are you okay?" Kirishima asked, generally concerned for the slightly shorter male in front of him. Bakugou gave a tsk in response to the taller red headed boy before him.

Bakugou hadn't been able to sleep the last couple of nights, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, that people were after him. That he was going to be kidnapped again. He felt out of control, and weak. "You know I'm here if you need to talk, right?" Says Kirishima his voice laced with concern. It sounded like it was raspy, it sounded like he had been crying earlier. Bakugou stiffened as he realized he probably isn't the only one suffering. He took a deep breath, and looked at Kirishima.

With softer more concerned eyes, Bakugou began to speak, "Are you hungry shitty hair?" Kirishima smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. He originally came down to get towels for the bile he had left in his room, but he'll clean that up later. Right now, he kinda just wanted to be in Bakugou's presence. He just wanted to make sure that Bakugou was alright. At least that's what he was telling himself.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

"Good, because I kinda made too much ramen for myself." Bakugou gestures to the pot of ramen cooking on the stove. "I was actually going to wake you up any way and ask if you wanted some but-" He cut himself short, as if his breath got stuck in the middle of his throat. His pupils shrunk from dilation. He stares at Kirishima, as he grabs his chest bending over. He then grabs the counter with his other hand. He started to breathe heavily. In and out. In and out. IN AND OUT. And then he stopped. Slowly taking a deep breath. He stares at Kirishima.

All Kirishima could do was stare back. During the moments he had rashly jumped up and dashed to Bakugou's side. He's now hovering over Bakugou, both of their red eyes slithers through each other's souls. "Bakugou are you-"

"If you ever mention this to another soul I swear to god." He says quietly his voice stern and barely above a whisper; as he quickly turns off the stove and prepares them both ramen. Handing Kirishima a bowl Bakugou walks off and up the stairs. Kirishima stays their standing in the kitchen quietly as he slowly grabs his ramen. His hand hovering over the bowl almost afraid to touch it. What was that? Did Bakugou have a panic attack in front of him? Kirishima thought. The red head sat there, quickly slurping down his ramen. It's so good. Bakugou is such a good cook. Placing his now empty bowl in the sink to be washed, Kirishima grabbed a couple of paper towels to clean up the mess he had made earlier in his room.

He scrubbed the floor until it no longer smelled of bile. He quickly threw the dirty towels in his waste basket under his desk and hopped onto his bed. Checking the time on his phone, Kirishima sighed. 3:20 am. He has to be up at seven. He plugs his phone in as he deeply sighs.

The red head relaxes into the sheets. His breathing slowing down, he starts to get more and more relaxed until his eyelids feel more and more heavy. And the thing you know anxiety plagued Eijirou Kirishima was fast asleep.

— — — —

Bakugou slammed the door to his room, not caring who the fuck he woke up at this god damn forsaken hour. Shoji, Uraraka and Ashido can fuck it. He plops hard on his bed, shoveling ramen into his mouth. "Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit." He screamed as he shoveled another mouthful of ramen into his mouth. "Why did he have to see that?" His voice now barely above a whisper. "Why did he have to see me so- so weak." What will he think of me now? Bakugou tossed his bowl of ramen. Ramming it against the wall. The bowl falls with a loud thunk as he ramen was splattering everywhere.

He stares at the mess, as releases a quiet sob. Why does he have to be so fucking weak? Kirishima and the others should have just left him to stay with the league of villains. The blonde boy looks up staring at his ceiling. What is he doing? He sighs. He lets a hand slide down his face as he slowly lays back against his bed. He'll clean up the ramen tomorrow before school. He just he can't right now. He just cant. He feels his eyes slowly get heavy, and before he knew it Bakugou had drifted off to sleep.

It was as if he was caught in staring contest with the devil himself, and demons were holding him down. Blue hair stuck out from underneath a black hoodie. Heavy breathing pulsating through the air, Bakugou tried to run but his feet were stuck in place. A semi-translucent dark goop was slowly sliding its way up his pants. It was making its way up his body. Creeping its way up his back, until it clasped onto his neck. Slithering until it grasps his mouth. He was suffocating. It was trying to pry open his lips. Slithering its way in. He couldn't breathe. He tried to use his quirk but he couldn't and then suddenly he was falling, his massive explosions from his hands keeping him from going farther into the dark abyss.

"Where do you think you're going Bakugou?" Boomed a deep voice. It vibrated against Bakugou's rib cage and throughout the rest of his body.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Bakugou screamed, his eyes roaming the dark abyss that surrounds him. He pauses. The blonde boy stands still. He smiles. "What the fuck are you." He corrects. His eyes stare deeply into bright purple ones. The blue hair blows in the wind.

"I'll see you later Bakugou. Be careful, to keep your friends at UA close. Especially that red head Kirishima. We don't want anything bad happening to him wouldn't we."

"What do you mean? WhAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!" He screams, his mind racing. What the fuck are they going to do to Eijiro. Bakugou yells, tears rush down his face. He has to protect Eijiro. He has to keep Kiri safe.

Bakugou wakes up in a cold sweat, as he looks up to hear pounding on his door. He throws his light blue blanket across his bed and gets up. Angrily stomping to his door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO- you want." His scream turns into a whisper as he opens his door and sees just who is standing before him. His eyes piercing into the other persons. He leans his head on their shoulder giving out, he lets out a huge sob.

(Word count: 2215) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Helpful criticism is wanted. I have more plans for this story. Please like, comment and follow. - ImagineMagicForever


	2. Chapter 2

— Chapter 2: Get Out Of My Room Shitty Hair —

Bakugou sat criss cross apple sauce on his bed. His eyes bore deeply into a pair of matching red ones sitting across from him. The red hair was down and not normally in its usual updo. Bakugou sighed. He hadn't expected anyone to be woken up by the screaming in his nightmare. He honestly thought that the dorms were more sound proof than that. He looked at Kirishima whose face looked concerned and oh so exhausted. "Bakugou do you wanna talk about it?" The taller male asked. His hands were fidgeting and his smile was lopsided but off some how. Bakugou looked at him, really looked at him. He looked so warn out, almost as warn out as Bakugou felt. Yet the blonde couldn't tell Kirishima his problems. He couldn't tell him of the dream he had during the night. He couldn't tell him that he was scared of being kidnapped again, of having to put Kirishima through that again. He can't tell him that he was scared to lose Kirishima. He just can't, he didn't know how.

He also didn't know how he ended up in this position. He didn't know how Kirishima ended up sitting across from him on his bed. Alone in his room, in an enclosed space. To Bakugou he felt like he was in a bubble, just him and Kirishima. Him and the cute red head, who calls him manly. Him and the boy who go hiking on weekends and other holidays and/or time off from school. Him and the boy he secretly loves. But, he couldn't admit any of that. Not to Kirishima. He couldn't tell Eijiro how he was feeling. He couldn't tell him, that he was scared that another attack could happen. He couldn't tell him he was scared to fall asleep, or close his eyes because of the nightmares. He couldn't tell he was scared he would get kidnapped again, and he definitely couldn't tell him that he was scared he was going to lose him.

Bakugou looked up at Kirishima, his mouth was moving, but he wasn't hearing any words. Ever since Bakugou was a child and had gained his quirk he couldn't hear properly. He was forced to go to the doctors to get a hearing aid. They said it was because of his quirk being so loud that it was only natural hearing loss was a side effect. He frowns. Getting up he goes to his night stand and takes out an orange hearing aid. He turns it on and up until he can hear Kirishima. "-ugou are you even listening, why did you get up right now, what was that, never mind it doesn't matter at the moment." He paused. "I'm gonna ask again. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what shitty hair?" He sighs voice sluggish and tired. Kirishima stared at Bakugou, he knew this was going to be difficult but he didn't know just how difficult. He wanted to show Bakugou that it was okay, he wanted to help him see that it was alright and that they can get through this together. The red head loved the boy in front of him, so much so he was concerned as all get out when he woke up to the screaming coming from the other side of the wall. He loved the boy since he first laid eyes on him. He loved the manly boy in front of him. The boy determined to be number one just like All Might. He was so scared when they were attacked at training camp. He was so scared when Bakugou was kidnapped. He was so scared, but he was also so helpless. He felt unmanly, and unworthy to be in THE Bakugou Katsuki's presence. But he wanted to help. No, he needed to help.

So when he heard the screaming he jumped right out of bed and ran over to Bakugou's room. Thrashing his fists on the door, until he heard Bakugou yell and open the door. He was so surprised when Bakugou layed his head on his shoulder and started sobbing. He ended up pushing the blonde in his room, and dragged him to the boys bed.

Now the two sit there in silence, their own self loathe and thoughts of fear and could if's consume their very beings. Scared of what the other thinks of one another. Scared to tell each other that they fear being hurt again. Scared to say anything that would make them seem less manly and ruin each other's view of each other and reputation. Scared to say anything at all.

Kirishima stared at the red eyed boy before him. His heart beating out of his chest. He wondered if Bakugou could here it. He wondered if Bakugou would hate him when he found out everything that he thought and felt.

Bakugou wondered too. His heart beat a little to fast too. He needed to answer Kirishima soon. The silence was deafening. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk the red haired beauty seeing him as weak and soft. He can't share that he is scared. Scared that he is gay for the boy before him. Scared to be kidnapped. Scared to let him know that at any moment he could completely loose all hearing. He's scared and heroes aren't scared. All Might doesn't get scared. Does All Might get scared? Bakugou shakes his head no. All Might does not get scared. He's a hero, he doesn't feel fear, only power and confidence. Bakugou sighed breaking the silence, he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again.

He looked directly at Kirishima, his breath caught in his throat. "It's okay if you can't talk about it now." Kirishima suddenly said, surprising even himself as his eyes widened. It looked as if he didn't even even realize that he opened his mouth until it was too late. "I-It's just that I want you to tell me when you are comfortable." He starts to get up and off Bakugou's bed, yet before he could walk away Bakugou grabs his wrist pulling him back a little.

Kirishima stared at the blonde boy his eyes wide. Bakugou's eyes were directed torwards Kirishima's wrists, refusing to look up. "Please stay." His voice was barely above a whisper. The red head nodded and sat back down on Bakugou's bed. "I just need you to stay." He sighed.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, you don't have to." Kirishima said his voice laced in understanding. Bakugou looked at him, he felt as though he had to do it now. He had to tell Kirishima. He wasn't going to tell him that he liked him, but maybe confiding in the red wasn't that bad. Kirishima is his closest friend, since what felt to be elementary. Especially since he didn't really have friends since elementary. He also never really felt close with any of his friends, the confiding in them thing just wasn't his forte. But maybe with Kirishima it would be different. Bakugou felt like this boy was what he considered to be his best friend, and aren't best friends supposed to be there for you? Aren't they supposed to be understanding and accepting of you no matter what?

"I'll tell you, just if you say a word of this I'll blast into fucking space." He paused and looked at him real hard. "Got it shitty hair?" Kirishima nodded knowing that if Bakugou really was going to say, it was because he was trusted and was respected by him. To be honest Kirishima felt honored. He wasn't expecting to get anything out of this when he came here. He expected to be yelled at and asked to leave. To never come back again, because he had it wrong and he was bothering Bakugou.

"I'm scared." He paused to take a breath, his voice quivering a little. He felt weak, but he had to do this. He had to let Kirishima know what was going on. "I'm scared of being kidnapped again." Bakugou looked up to see Kirishima staring at him with a blank expression. What does that mean? What is he thinking, does he not like me now? Does he think that I'm weak? Feeling mega embarrassed by the fact Kirishima stayed quiet and didn't answer right away, Bakugou felt his cheeks go red. Getting up he dragged Kirishima up and pushed him towards the door. Kirishima was confused and was pushing back on his heels, making it so Bakugou was now sliding him agains't the grain of the floor. He didn't want to leave yet. He still needed to tell Bakugou his thoughts on the matter.

Using his quirk Kirishima hardened his skin so now Bakugou was pulling him, and having to use all his force to push Kirishima out his door. "Undo your quirk now, you have to leave!" He huffed out. "You have to leave, you have to go now!" He went behind Kirishima, leaning against his back, trying to push him out, but Eijiro didn't budge.

"You have to go shitty hair, you have to go!" He pounded against Kirishima's back with his fists, tears trying to escape the corners of his eyes. He was desperate. He was exhausted. He couldn't believe he just exposed himself like that. He can't believe he let himself be vulnerable. "Just please go." He sighed a sob escaping his quivering lips.

"I've already ruined this anyway." It came out barely audible but Kirishima heard it. Deactivating his quirk he turns around and Bakugou falls into Kirishima's chest. Letting out sob after sob, Katsuki cried his eyes into his best friend. Kirishima wrapping his arms around Bakugou as another giant sob was released. Bakugou wanted to know why; why was he being so weak, why was he staying? Why couldn't damn shitty hair just leave? Why couldn't he just leave? Bakugou didn't like this, he didn't like how he felt. He didn't want to be crying at five in the morning being held in best friends arms.

"Bakugou, I'm not going anywhere." He chuckles as he lifts the blondes chin with his finger, forcing him to look at him. "Besides, you didn't even give me a chance to respond back you dummy." He smiles wide hoping it will cause the beautiful blonde before him to smile back too. And it did a little.

"Oops sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, as he takes the sleeve of his hoodie and wipes his tears away. "You were saying shitty hair?"

"I'm scared too you know." He says calmly, his eyes distant as they look out of Bakugou's dorm room window. "I'm scared that you will be kidnapped again too. When they took you I-" Kirishima paused choking on his words. The blonde stared at him in curiosity. He knew he meant a lot to Kirishima, but he didn't know he meant so much that he would be worth crying over.

"I was willing to get expelled for you Bakugou." He looks down, his eyes staring deeply into the shorter ones as he the words sink into their full capacity. Bakugou looks shocked, taken aback even.

"Y-You what!?" He tried to push back but Kirishima held the blonde boy close against his chest. "You were what!?" He suddenly felt both rage and gratitude over whelm him. "You almost got expelled over me? Wha- how?" Bakugou asked a little confused. Kirishima smiled his eyes peering down at an identical pair of red ones.

"Saving you was worth more than being a hero."

"How could you even say that?"

"Because its true."

"But being a hero is your dream, and you would give it up just to save me from some villains?" Bakugou gawked at Kirishima shocked at what he was hearing. He just couldn't believe shitty hair would do this for him. "Eijiro."

Kirishima's eyes widened, he had never heard his first name come out of Bakugou's mouth before. He wasn't expecting it and it looks like Bakugou wasn't either. He then smiled, grinning from ear to ear like when the grinch had saved Christmas. "Did you just saw my first name? Wow I didn't know we were that close. Does this mean I get to call you Katsuki?" He chuckled, as a blush spread on the blonde boys face.

"N-No if y-you do that I'll fucking kill you shitty hair." Bakugou choked the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Are you blushing Bakugou?"

"N-NO WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE BLUSHING?!?!"

Kirishima chuckled and Bakugou's felt a hitch in throat as the warm breath of Eijiro wafted against his neck and ears. He could feel his heart beating faster from the rumble of Kirishima's chest when he started to laugh harder. Bakugou stared a small smile etched on his face, but it was just then Bakugou realized the proximity of the two. Feeling flustered he pushes Eijiro off him and walks to sit on his bed. "You should go now."

"W-What?" Asked the red head confused. Bakugou turned to look up at Eijiro with a glare. The taller male stood in the same spot Bakugou had just left him at. He turns his head slightly as his peripheral vision caught a glimpse of something in the corner of the blonde boys room. Ramen splattered on the walls and floor, with a shatter bowl mixed in with, two chopsticks laying astray. He looked back at Bakugou and sighed. "But why, I-I just want to help." He paused another sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe I can help?"

Bakugou glared his eyes peircing right through Kirishima's soul. "I currently don't want nor need you help!"

"But Bakugou."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He outstretched his arm, pointing to the door as he screamed; he looked away blinking back tears. "Just please get out, we can talk later okay." He mumbled the last part.

"I'll be right next door if you need me." He whispered. He then frowned, sadden that he couldn't stay and help, he then left closing the door slowly behind him and headed to his room. Bakugou sighed, as he wiped the tears prickling his eyes. Why do I have to be so fucking weak and shitty. Especially around him. Eijiro. I'm sorry. Bakugou took out his hearing aid and turned it off, putting back in his nightstand. He lays back down and pulls his blue blanket over him. He shuts his eyes and drifts back off too sleep.

(Word count: 2436)


	3. Chapter 3

— Chapter 3: Classroom Freak Out—

The tv in the common room hummed inaudibly as it played the news. Subtitles ran across the screen. Students ran back and forth from their dorms through the common room and into the kitchen as students tried to get ready for school. Bakugou was the first ready next to Iida of course. He sat sprawled out on the couch, the events of last night replaying in his mind. Kirishima made his way downstairs as he grabs a piece of toast and shoves it into his mouth. He hops over the back of the couch and slams himself next to Bakugou. "Suwy." He says his words muffled by the toast in his mouth.

Bakugou stares at him and gives him a 'what the fuck' expression. "Don't speak with your mouth full its gross!" Katsuki shouted. Kirishima chuckled as he pulled the toast out his mouth and placed it on top a napkin on the coffee table.

"Sorry." He says again this time more clearly. Clearing his throat he stares into Bakugou's eyes. "You didn't scream when you woke up this morning." A chuckle escaped his lips as he stared into Bakugou's scowling eyes.

"Wait did I just hear about a screaming Bakugou?" Kaminari laughs loudly as he walked by. "That sounds kinky." He sits down in the loveseat next to them sprawling out, in a way no one else should be able to sit on the couch. "I didn't know you too were close like that." Bakugou's ears were tipped red with blush.

"OH SHUT UP RIP OFF PIKACHU! NO ONE FUCKING ASKED YOU TO SPEAK!" Bakugou shouted his brows furrowed and his cheeks red in embarrassment. Kaminari and Kirishima laughed, wheezing as they stood up. Kaminari grabs Kirishima's toast off the coffee table, shoving it in his mouth as he ran upstairs to finish getting dressed. Kirishima stood looking at him in shock, before he ran after, shouting about how it was unmanly to steal your best bros toast.

— — — —

Bakugou sat at his desk with his head in his arms as Aizawa rambled about how heroes with capes can be safe but still fashionable. He wanted to listen to the lesson but it just felt so noisy and static. How can everyone be acting so normal? Doesn't everyone else feel it too? We were just attacked by villains. I just got back from being kidnapped. Doesn't anyone care? Bakugou stood up abruptly his chair sliding behind him. The whole class stared as they wondered what could be going through the skull of the hot headed blonde. A certain red head especially stared. He stared hard, curious and concerned.

"Bakugou please sit down." Aizawa calmly said, his eyes flickering. Bakugou slammed his hands on his desk, making the entire class jolt in surprise. "Bakugou I said sit down!" His voice screeched across the classroom, as he tried to get the disobedient blonde to listen.

"Why?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Why?" Bakugou asked again. "Why?" Bakugou looked down his hands squeezing the sides of the desk.

"Why what, Bakugou?" Aizawa asked concerned for his hot headed student. Aizawa was confused this usually wasn't like Bakugou. This wasn't like him at all. "Bakugou do you need to speak privately in the hall?"

"What's the point?" He asked the room was deathly quiet as Bakugou spoke. "You are all going to move on anyway. Like nothing happened right." Tears started to prick the corners of Bakugou's eyes as he squeezed his desk till his knuckles turned white. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Are they just going to move on? Like nothing happened? Like he was never kidnapped? Is he really such a bad person, that his feelings are irrelevant? Do they really not care? "What's the point." He mumbled. Droplets of tears roll down his cheeks and hit the desk.

"Kacchan?"

"SHUT DEKU, NO ASKED YOU DAMNIT!" His face swiveled to glare at Midoriya's as an audible gasp could be heard from the classroom, then whispers.

"Bakugou you okay bro?" Kirishima asked as he stood up in his seat. Making his way to the blonde, he was generally concerned for the male in front of him. He knew something was wrong yesterday, he should have stayed. He should have gone deeper into Bakugou's problems. But he felt bad, he felt as though he crossed a line. Like he was invading his bros personal space.

Bakugou stared blankly at Kirishima. His mind running a mile a minute. He didn't realize when he did it, but he ran out of class. He could hear faintly Aizawa yelling at him to get back. But he didn't want to hear, he just want silence. He wanted to be alone. No- as much as he didn't want to admit he wanted his mom. He wanted to see the old hag. For no matter how much she got on his nerves. No matter how much they piss each other off. He loved his mom, and she was always there for him.

Bakugou ran out of the building and into the freezing rain. Taking out his phone he dialed his mom's phone number and asked to be picked up.

— — — —

Kirishima stares at the doorframe Bakugou just ran out of. The class room was in an uproar.

"Was Bakugou crying?"

"What just happened?"

"Do you think he is okay."

"Dude is probably out getting a hot girl, and faked cried as an excuse to get out of class!"

"Mineta, I swear to the God that I don't know I believe in, that I will bury you alive."

"Where do you think he went, kero."

"Welp, his exit wasn't as nearly as fabulous as mine would have been, but this will do."

"Do you think this has to do with the league of villians, Midoriya?"

"I don't know Ochako, but I hope Kacchan is okay."

"Can everyone just quiet down, we can discuss this later, now is a time for work!"

"What do you think he meant by what's the point."

"I hope he is okay."

"Dude ran so fast he looked like a cheetah."

"What is he on and can I get me some of that!"

"Not the time Denki!"

Kirishima stared at Aizawa, the concern and understanding written on both their faces. With a simple nod, Kirishima grabs both his book bag and the one Bakugou left behind and ran out the door. As he ran he saw Bakugou outside one of the hall windows. Why is he just standing in the rain like that? Kirishima thought as he picked up pace.

Bursting out of UA's doors, Kirishima ran up to Bakugou. Out of breath he placed a shaky hand on the blonde boys shoulder. "You forgot your bookbag!" He says with a lopsided grin. Bakugou gave tsk in response as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks shitty hair." He mumbled as he grabbed his bookbag from the taller boys hands. He let his hands linger for a minute. Neither one letting go, a blush spreads across both of their cheeks and to the tips of their ears. "Why did you follow me hair for brains?"

"Because you're my bro." He said as Bakugou snorted at his lopsided grin. "And I will always help out a bro in need!" His voice loud and optimistic. Bakugou laughed. He didn't know why but he laughed. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground. Kirishima stared at him confused. He watched as Bakugou laughed and squirmed on the ground wheezing and snorting his head off.

Bakugou stood back up, wiping himself off best he could. "Man I'm gonna need to dry clean this!" He chuckled as he stared Kirishima in the eyes. Kirishima stared back confused, and then he smiled his eyes lighting up.

They just stared intensely. Neither one saying anything. Neither knowing what the other is thinking. Just their eyes locked on one another's. Slowly inching closer. Blushes spreading across each other's cheeks. The tips of their ears red. Breath hot on each other's lips.

Neither one knowing if they should close the gap to make it a full kiss or not. They just stand there breathing. Eyes locked. Standing in the cold fall rain.

HONK!

Mitsuki's car rolled up into the school's drive way. Bakugou and Kirishima jumped apart. They felt to be two feet apart now. Bakugou smiled, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Bye shitty hair, see you later." He says as he walks away and sits in the passenger seat of his moms car. Pulling away Mitsuki smirked.

"So who's the boy?" She asked teasing her son.

"He's just a friend mom!"

"Yea, uh huh sure. Whatever you say brat."

— — — —

Kirishima stood there stunned as he watched the car drive away. "See you later Bakugou." He said as he waved goodbye. His brain ran a mile a minute as he tried to process what just happened. Did he almost kiss Bakugou? He wouldn't have been mad if he did. He does have a crush on the dude but still. Does this mean Bakugou likes him back? And if he does how long has he liked Kirishima for? Kirishima sighed, he couldn't go back to class after that. Heading to his dorm, he called Mina and told her to tell Aizawa he felt sick.

As he layed on his bed, he felt extremely happy, and confused, and very sad. He felt so much he didn't know how to feel. Bakugou likes him? Or at least was willing to kiss him. Were they even going to kiss? He shook his head he didn't know. He didn't know and that's what scared him the most. He was worried about Bakugou.

He was worried especially after the hot headed boys outburst in class. What was that about? What did he mean what was the point of all this? What did he mean by any of it? Is Bakubro okay? He looked up as he heard a knock on his door.

The door creaked open to reveal a pink haired, pink skinned girl. Mina. What is Mina doing here?

"Ei, I got Aizawa to let me come and check on you. Are you doing okay?" She asked as she shut the door and made her way to her best friend since middle schools bed. Kirishima looked at her, tears prickled his eyes as he engulfed the pink girl in a hug.

"We almost kissed."Eijiro stated as he placed his fingers upon his lips. Mina looked at him shock ran upon her face.

"YOU WHAT!?" She screamed fangirling. Her arms waved up and down in the air like a kid hyper off of candy. "YOU ALMOST KISSED?!" Kirishima waved his hands trying to get the pink girl to quiet down.

"Yes, but his mom pulled up in her car to pick him up." He whispered. "That's why it didn't happen." Mina sighed. She placed her hands on top of the tall red headed boys in front of her.

"Aww well that's too bad." She smiled trying to stay optimistic. "But do you think that this means he likes you too."

"I hope so." He says voice barely above a whisper. He looks out his window. It was pouring outside, and all he wanted to do was go to Bakugou. He just wanted to help Bakugou and whatever the poor boy was going through. He just wanted to hold the boy and tell him that it will be alright and that it will be okay.

Mina then got up off the bed and quickly ran out of his room, shouting a be right back. Kirishima waited, he needed to get to Bakugou. He had to get to Bakugou. Mina came back with a small box. "I have the thing you asked for, and I know that look, you want to go to him don't you?" She asked as Kirishima stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Mina." He said as he grabbed the box and quickly put it in one of his drawers, he'll get to that later, right now he has to focus on Bakugou. Mina waved a pair of car keys in the air, and smiled as Kirishima fist bumped the air.

"Do you have his address Ei?" She asked as they ran downstairs and to Mina's car. Eijiro nodded as he hopped into the passengers seat.

"Yeah, I had to get it when he wanted to meet for our weekend hiking and mountain climbing trips." He giggled as he buckled up.

"Okay." Mina said as she buckles up. With a rev of the engine they were off.

(Word Count: 2107)


	4. Chapter 4

— Chapter 4: I Care for You Bakugou—

Bakugou sighed as he spread his arms out on the kitchen island. Burying his head into the crook of his arms his eyes wondered his beige and creme colored home. "Why did I pick you up from school?" Her voice wasn't angry or loud and obnoxious like it normally was. It was calm and concerned and it had Bakugou confused. He didn't always see this version of Mitsuki Bakugou. He wasn't used to it. He was used to her screaming and aggression. He was used to her loud voice and head slaps when he did something wrong.

He realized some people might find his mom abusive, but she wasn't abusive, she just was aggressively loving. He knew she only wanted the best for him but she couldn't always convey it properly. Her being calm and muted in comparison to her usual version of concern, was strange to Katsuki. He loved his mom, and he realizes she loves him, because she supports him no matter what.

She never didn't support him. Since he first got his quirk she was always there cheering him on. Mitsuki herself realizes that she and others might have cheered him on too hard, and she ended up with a spoiled brat of a son, but she loves him none the less. She just wishes he would learn to be a better person, a nicer person. She wishes for him to be the hero they both know he can be.

She was even there for him when they told her he was going deaf because of his quirk, or even when he came out as pansexual. She remembers him saying, 'I don't care what gender they are as long as they are strong and keep up with me, I will love them till my dying days.' She was so proud of him, for being so courageous to admit that, and she was so proud of him for being confident enough to be comfortable in his own sexuality.

When he was kidnapped the first time, she didn't know what she would do and the fact it happened a second. Mitsuki felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Like her trachea was stuck in her throat and her lungs collapsed on impact. The first time Bakugou was kidnapped she watched from her couch in horror. Her son was on the news being engulfed by some slime monster. All she could do was sit and watch in horror.

She had to sit and watch as he trained harder to get into UA, as he became bitter and even more angry. It physically hurt her to watch, but all she could do was sit and watch, all she could do was give advice from the sidelines.

When the call from the school came that Katsuki was kidnapped a second time, Mitsuki felt like she had just died. Her only baby entrusted to this uppity school, gone? Within the instant the phone hit the floor. She couldn't breathe. She felt weak. Like she couldn't protect him.

She realizes that she may be a violent aggressive person, but that's just how she was raised. That's just how her family has been for generations. She has mellowed out over the years. Especially since she met her husband Masaru and has had Katsuki. But watching her son be kidnapped she felt weak, she almost felt like he was a little weak.

She wanted to get stronger, she needed to get stronger. So when the school said they would do a better job at protecting her son she believed them. She trusted them. They were pro heroes after all. Her son would get stronger. She will get stronger. Together they will be stronger.

So when she got a call from Katsuki saying to come pick him up, she was scared. Worried that something went terribly wrong. She has been getting therapy and taking anger management classes, so that she can be calm and collected, so she doesn't have to yell when the situation doesn't call for it. She wants to support her son, she wants to continue to support her son.

She stared at him. Red met red. "Why did I pick you up from school?" she repeated, her voice calm and collected. Bakugou gulped, the air around him feeling heavy. He couldn't just tell her its because everyone was acting normal after him being kidnapped. He couldn't just tell her its because he felt weak. He couldn't tell her those things. It would make him look weak, and he didn't want to look weak. Not in front of her. Not in front of his mom.

"Do I have to say?" He grunted his eyes looking every where but hers. He was hoping to get out of it, hoping if he ignored it long enough, she would forget about it and just let him be. But he knew that wasn't the case, he knew deep down that his mom would not let it go.

Mitsuki pulled out a stool and sat next to her son. Racking her fingers against the creme colored granite counter, she awaited an answer. Bakugou sighed as he turned to stare at her. "It feels like I'm stuck in place and everyone is moving forward." He announced as the room got deathly quiet. Mitsuki stared in awe. She was too afraid to blink or even breathe. This was a rare opportunity her son never opens up let alone to her of all people.

Bakugou waited a minute, as he made sure that his mom wouldn't talk or interrupt him. When he was finally sure he continued. "I was kidnapped, and they are all moving on like it never even happened." He looked straight into red eyes. Mitsuki felt like he was staring through her. "Mom, am I so bad that my feelings are insignificant." He paused to catch a breath. "The villains wanted me mom. They wanted me to be like one of them."

Mitsuki was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. She looked out the window to see a purple buggie and two teenagers rushing to get out of it. One was all pink with raccoon eyes, and the other was tall with red hair. "Are these friends of yours?" Mitsuki asked as Bakugou hopped off the stool to see what his mom was looking at.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the scene before. Shitty hair, raccoon eyes? What are they doing at his house? Also how did they find his house? He sighed as he nodded to his mom. Mitsuki opened the door waving for the two teenagers to enter the house.

They were soaked from the pouring rain. "I'll get you some towels." Mitsuki said as she headed upstairs. Bakugou stared at the two fleshlings he called friends in his living room. What were they doing here?

"I'm sorry we came uninvited but Kirishima here was just really worried about you." Mina said, her voice chipper and high. Bakugou stared at Kirishima who just looked away as blush spread across his cheeks.

"You just left so suddenly," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "And after that outburst in class, and th-" he cut himself off as a blush crept further up his cheeks and onto the tips of his ears. "I- I was just worried about you that is all. You are my best bro!" He smiled his iconic lopsided smile. His shark teeth glowing a pearly white. Bakugou looked away hiding his blush and the small smile that seemingly also appeared on his face.

Mitsuki reappeared and handed the two soaking wet teens towels. "Here you go cuties." She smiles and then turns to Bakugou. "I'll be in your dads office if you need me." Bakugou grunted as a reply and Mitsuki walked off and away.

"So you were worried about me, really?" Bakugou asked his face contorted in amusement and confusion. Kirishima nodded as he stared in the sparkly red eyes before him. He really was worried about Bakugou. He was worried for so many reasons. They almost kissed, he was recently kidnapped and his outburst in class. He was concerned for the blonde boy that stood before him, he just wishes the boy could see that too.

"Yeah, I really was." He said shyly. "I had Mina ditch class and drive all the way to your house. I even remembered your address because you told me to meet you here for the holidays when we would go mountain climbing together." Bakugou nodded, at least one question had been answered. Mina sat down on the couch, she wanted to watch her ship from a distance. She didn't want to interfere with the work of fate too much.

Bakugou huffed, "I guess I wasn't expecting this." He looked at Kirishima, a blush trying to creep its way up his cheeks. He coughed, looking a away. "I sorta thought you pretended to care, since everyone was moving on like nothing happened." His voice slowly became a whisper, but Kirishima heard. His eyes widening he stepped closer to Bakugou. Placing a hand on his shoulder red looked deeply into red.

"If I was pretending to care, I wouldn't have came and bugged you last night trying to figure out what was wrong." Eijiro sighed his voice stern and commanding. "And I definitely wouldn't have run after you with your book bag when you had your outburst in class." He chuckled placing his other hand on Katsuki's shoulders. So now both hands were leaning on the blonde boy before him. "And if I really didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now trying to find out what's wrong so we can both get back to school and have fun being the best bros I know we are again!" He smiled his teeth shimmering.

Bakugou looked away cracking a smile. "YOU LISTEN TO THAT BOY KATSUKI, HE DROVE ALL THIS WAY FROM UA TO SEE YOU!" Mitsuki huffed out from upstairs in the office. "HE IS A GOOD BOY, SO GO BACK TO SCHOOL WITH HIM AND TRY AND BE A GOOD FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP OLD HAG!" Bakugou shouted back as he looked at Kirishima. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Kirishima stood speechless watching him. Just what was going through this hot headed blonde boy's mind.

"You coming or what?" Katsuki asked as he stared at a frozen Eijiro and a couch potato Mina.

"Coming where?" Kirishima asked generally confused. Bakugou laughed a hearty laugh as he stared at the tall red headed boy before him.

"To school dipshit." He chuckled. "Where else where we be going hair for brains?" Kirishima laughed as he stared at Bakugou. Gaining composure he smiled a huge lopsided toothy smile. Bakugou smiled back, for some reason he always smiled whenever he saw the red headed boys shit eating grin.

"Alright, lets go Katsuki!" Eijiro shouted as he ran out the door and into the car. Bakugou stared hard a blush crawling up his face and to the tips of his ears. He stood there silently trying to process what just happened. Did Eijiro Kirishima just call him Katsuki? Why, what, huh? He was so confused. He knew they were close enough to call each other by their first names, he just wasn't expecting them to actually do it that's all. He didn't know how to feel, he felt weird. But like a good kind of weird. He wouldn't mind if he heard it again, but next time, maybe not in front of raccoon eyes. And definitely not in the range of his old hag mom's ears.

FLASH!

Mina took a picture of Bakugou's blushing face and ran straight to the car. Bakugou stared, his eyes blinking rapidly, recovering from the bright ass light that just wrecked his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakugou screamed as he registered what just happened. "RACCOON EYES I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! DELETE THAT PICTURE YOU SHITTY PINK BITCH!" He ran out the door after her. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Mina laughed, she had no intention of deleting the picture, if anything a certain red head will end up having it as his phone's lock screen for the rest of the school year.

(Word Count: 2060)


	5. Chapter 5

— Chapter 5: Vulnerable —

The pounding in Kirishima's heart persisted as his hand hovered over his dresser drawer. Just open it Eijiro, don't be such a wuss! You have to open it if you - pulled out of his thoughts Kirishima stared at his door.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Who is it?" Eijiro asked as he slowly walked away from his drawer and it's hidden contents. He will open it later, he can't avoid his problems forever. Can't he?

Opening the door Eijiro stared in shock. He wasn't expecting to see the explosive ash blonde so soon. "B-Bakugou?" He paused to take in the shorter boy's distressed state. "Are you okay, what are you doing here?"

Shoving past the tall red headed boy, Bakugou made his way into Kirishima's room. He looked in awe as he took in all of the 'typical manly jock' stuff spread around the dip-shit's room. It looked slightly obsessive really, Bakugou shrugged trying not to think to hard about it. He then sat on the red headed boy's bed, spreading out and getting comfortable.

He sighed as he leaned down and picked up a sports magazine from the floor; slowly flipping through the pages. Kirishima sat down at his desk, staring in confusion at the ash blonde before him. "What are you doing in my room Bakugou?" Katsuki gave a grunt in response, as he continued to flip through the magazine. He lets his eyes stare at Kirishima in his peripheral vision. "Bakugou?"

Bakugou sat up and slammed the magazine down hard on the bed. His eyes a cold scowl as he stared at the boy before. He knew why he was there, but was it worth it? He needed to see Kirishima, after all they almost kissed, and it has been burning in his mind for a while. He has spent hours trying to avoid it but he can't any longer, the thought of their breaths mixing and lips almost touching was intoxicating. He has to know if Kirishima felt it too. He has to know if he was going to kiss him back.

He thought maybe Kirishima could help him too, he doesn't know how he could help. After all shitty hair isn't a therapist, but he could at least listen. He seemed to be good at that, listening. He wanted to talk about his nightmares, but he doesn't want to be seen as weak. For whatever reason Kirishima doesn't seem to think he is weak, no matter what he does. He sighs, and looks down. Clearing his throat he begins to talk. "This is um, ugh- this is hard for me to ask shi-Kirishima." he pauses to take a breath, he rubs the back of his neck and looks up. His eyes glued to Kirishima's. Kirishima gulped, he wanted to know what this was suddenly all about, but he was also scared to find out. He knew Bakugou was a private guy, a strong and manly guy. He is always blunt, clear and precise in what he is about to say. No matter how rude it is. So for him to be tripping and stumbling over his words like this, something must be wrong.

Kirishima breathes, putting on a big toothy shark teeth smile, "Yes!" He says, his voice calm and collected. He stared at Bakugou with calm twinkling eyes.

"What." Bakugou deadpans as he stares at Kirishima. "You didn't even know what I was go-going to say Kirishima!" The shock escaping his voice as he looks surprised at the red headed boy before him. Kirishima just smiled his signature lopsided smile, his eyes twinkling in the light.

"I know, but whatever you need, I'm here to help." He smiled, "After all, you are my best bro, Bakugou!" His smile radiated like the sun itself, Bakugou felt his stomach do flips, he couldn't tell if he felt disgusted by the boys bright smile or just generally happy about being the one to put it there. "So what is it you need?"

Bakugou frowned looking away, he didn't think the boy would say yes, let alone he would get this far at all. How was he going to go through with this, how was he going to tell him about his nightmares. He looked back at Kirishima and huffed. If he was going to do this he had to do it now.

So he told him everything, he told him about the nightmares he has been having since the attacks, and the terrifying man with blue hair, purple eyes and a body made of goop. He left out the part about it threatening to kill Kirishima's life. He didn't want Kirishima to know he dreamt about him, he didn't want Kirishima to know especially if the man was real. His best friend, the boy he liked could be in danger, and he didn't want him to know just in case it wasn't real.

Kirishima stared at Bakugou, trying hard to keep a composed face. He wanted to talk to Bakugou about the kiss, but he is much happier that Bakugou is opening up to him instead. He is much happier Bakugou is being vulnerable with him. If only he could be vulnerable too, and open his dresser, and just get on and open up the gift he asked Mina to bring back from his moms. He has to open it sometime. He just has to.

"So do you wanna spend the night in here?" he pauses thinking." Th-That way if you have a nightmare, I'll be right here to talk to you about it. And I won't have to bang on your bedroom door at five in the morning." He chuckled at the last bit as he looked out the window. A cool breeze washed over his face. Birds chirped in the distance and for a minute it was quiet. Peaceful as the option of a sleepover hung in the air.

Bakugou grunted breaking the silence, Kirishima snapped his head towards him. "I haven't had a sleep over since-" he paused to think. When was the last time he had a sleepover? Was it middle or elementary school? He can't remember, he wasn't very close with his middle school friends, so most likely elementary school. "Since elementary school." He huffed kinda embarrassed.

"Is that a yes?"

"What do you think shitty hair?"

"Awesome, this will be totally wicked!" Kirishima fist bumped the air as he made his way to his bed. Aggressively plopping down he stared at Bakugou. Their faces inches apart. They stared intensely, their breaths hitching in their throats.

Bakugou looked away, taking a quick breath as he sat up. "I'll go get my stuff for tonight." He said as he patted the bed, stood up and walked out; shutting the door behind him. Kirishima stared blankly at the place Bakugou just was sitting. His mind stirring, what was going on between him, and the hot head ash blonde he calls his best friend.

Kirishima stayed for a minute mind racing. If Bakugou could be vulnerable with him, he needs to be vulnerable with himself. Quickly rushing to his dresser, he opened it pulling out his mother's gift. Quickly unwrapping it, he stared at the binder before him.

Everyone wondered why he was so obsessed with being manly, and that's because he himself wanted to be a man. He wanted to have been born a man, and not have been born a female. Quickly taking off his shirt, and his current binder, Kirishima tried the new one on.

He cried as he realized it was a perfect fit. He realizes he probably would have cried if it was too small too. He has had a too small one before. He remembers the feelings he had when he realized that his body was too big for the binder. His shoulders too broad, his unwanted feminine chest too big. He had cried, throwing the binder across the room, the tan compression bra had done nothing wrong by being too small, and yet it had done everything. So the fact this new one was a perfect fit, he smiled. He placed his shirt back on and grabbed his old binder, he put it in the laundry basket to be washed.

Kirishima felt great, he felt so amazing. He is glad his mom's support him. He remember's the day he came out as trans. He remembers how they chuckled and ask for his preferred name. They then proceeded to say 'We already knew, and we still love you. Why did you think we wouldn't love you? Me and your mom are gay after to all.'

— — —

Kirishima stood in front of his best friend since middle school's door. He smiled knocking politely, he could hear the song 'Baby' by the American singer Justin Beiber playing loudly in the background.

The door opened to reveal a pink girl from head to toe. "HI EI!" She shouted over the music. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She asked her cheery voice slightly loud and obnoxious. She opened the door more to let Kirishima into the room.

Sliding past her Eijiro made his way to sitting on her bright yellow ombré sheets. He beamed up at his best friend since middle school. His face looked like sunshine on crack. "IT FIT!" He screamed over the loud music. Mina stared at him, her face blank. She clearly didn't hear him over the blaring noise. Kirishima sighed.

"IT WHAT?" She screeched, leaning in closer to hear her friend. Kirishima knew that even if he shouted again she wouldn't hear him. So he got up and walked over to her stereo, turning off the music.

"It fit." he exclaimed, clearly tired of having to yell over the music. Mina smiled finally hearing him. She places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him in for a great big bear hug. He squeaked not ready for the sudden impact. She squeezed harder, having him let out a high pitched squeel. His cheeks flush in embaressment and he pulls away quickly.

"I'm glad it fits Ei." she pauses to beam a smile back up at him. "I just hope this helps you." She frowns looking away. "I just hope I can help you. Eijiro frowned and placed a finger under the pink girls chin, forcing her to look back up at him.

"What do you mean Mina, you have always helped me." He smiles a small smile. "Just by being here and accepting me for me, that has helped tremendously." He pauses to take a small breath, his crimson eyes locked with her black and yellow ones. "But what really helps is the fact that you are helping keep this a secret. I like the feeling of being just one of the guys. I like them not looking at me differently." I like him not looking at me differently. It wasn't said out loud, but it could have been. Mina caught the drift.

He doesn't want Bakugou to think of him any differently. No matter what, to her Eijiro will forever be the manliest man in the world, even if he wasn't born that way originally. But, she knows. She knows he cant risk him looking at Ei differently. So she will keep his secret. She loves her best friend, and she will do anything to protect him and keep him safe.

"I should probably inform Aizawa Sensei about the new binder, that way if something goes wrong, he can look out for the signs of me almost dying." Kirishima said half joking as he chuckled, Mina looked at him a small smile gracing her lips. She hopes one day Bakugou knows of Kirishima being trans, and she prays that when that day comes, the hot head ash blonde, can be as accepting as she dreams of him to be.

It was as if Kirishima could read her thoughts, because he just smiled and gave her a hug, his head resting on her shoulder. His breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine. She loved him, he was like a brother she never had. She hugs him back tightly, wishing for this contact to never end. Kirishima slightly tenses at the returned contact but then relaxes into it.

"Thank you Mina, but I have to go I have plans." He says as he releases from the hug. He starts to walk away when he feels a tug on his shirt.

"Plans?" She stares at him, her face contorted in confusion. "What plans?" Eijiro smiled widely his face as bright as the galaxy.

"Oh just my plans with Bakugou, he is spending the night in my room of course." He says confidently as he walks out and shuts the door to his best friends room. He could here her shouts of surprise and confusion as he walks back to his bedroom on the other side of the fourth floor. A smile permanently fixed upon his face.

He couldn't wait for the sleepover later tonight, he just didn't like the circumstances in which they were under.

(Word Count: 2180)


	6. BdaySpecial

None of this is canon to the story, it is just a birthday special. - ImagineMagicForever

— Oct. 16 A Birthday Special for Kirishima! —

Kirishima spent most of his morning at home with his three moms, his dad and his younger plus older siblings. He smiled happily as he put up streamers and blew up balloons. His mom Aiko and his step mom Kimiko put dark red table cloths across the tables. His step mom Megumi and his dad Haruki placed the goodie bags across each place setting. Eijiro smiled as he heard thumping upstairs, and then a big bang! His three younger brothers Itsuo, Subaru and Taichi, ran up to him posters, trinkets and collectibles overflowing from their arms.

"We got all of your crimson riot gear!" Taichi shouted as he smiled a lopsided toothy grin similar to Eijiro's himself. Itsuo rolled his eyes and muttered 'all the gear from mom's house anyway.' Earning a glare from Taichi and a giggle from Subaru.

"Thats great buddy, can you place the trinkets, action figures, and collectibles around the room please?" He stared at the his little brothers smiling, "And if you have any trouble hanging the posters ask one of the older siblings to do it." He tries to shout as the three smaller boys run off to do the simple tasks he asked of them.

Hands were placed upon his shoulder and he looked up to see his eldest brother, Ichiro the first born son and his older brother Kiyoshi on either side of him, smiling. "How's the birthday boy?" They asked in unison. Eijiro rolled his eyes and then smiled. Too be honest he felt a little nervous but he wasn't going to admit that. He just hoped all of the friends he invited from school shows up. He definitely hoped a certain hot headed blonde would show up.

"I'm fine," he said a shark tooth lopsided smile gracing his lips. "I just am excited for my friends to arrive." Which wasn't a lie, he really was excited for his friends to arrive. He just hoped they remembered to arrive. Pulling him out of his thoughts was the creak of the front door opening. His older sister Yumi entered and following behind her was his best friend since middle school Mina. Mina held the hand of his baby sister Nanami. Her thumb perched in her mouth, the rest of her hand graced a light blue ombré blanket with the yellow words 'All Might'. Drool slid down her chin dripping on her thumb and leaking onto her blanket. Caused a slobbery mess. She ran up to Eijiro and he picked up hugging her tightly in his arms. Mina and Yumi slowly walk over to him big smiles gracing their faces.

"Yumi, I didn't even see you guys leave, did you pick up Mina for me?" Eijiro asked as he stared between his sister and his best friend. Yumi nodded chuckling, as she twirled car keys in her hand.

"We had ran out of streamers and on the way I decided to pick up Mina so her parents wouldn't have to worry about driving too much." She pauses to throw a bag of streamers at Kiyoshi. He jumps up and catches it mid flight. He then proceeds to fight over how to open it with Ichiro. "Also this little booger wouldn't stop yelling about how she misses 'My Mina'." Yumi pointed at Nanami and chuckles.

"She's My Mina!" Nanami pouts as she reaches her arms out to be held by Mina. Mina swiftly grabs her and cradles her in her arms.

"I love you too Nanami!" Mina exclaims booping the small girl on the nose. Mina turns to Eijiro, "So it looks like you my boy are turning another year older, it also looks like you're almost done setting up." She proves this by taking her free hand and gesturing around the room. She places Nanami down and the little girl runs off to find her other brothers. Mina digs into her pocket and pulls out a small gift wrapped box with a bow. "Do you want it now, or when the party actually starts?" She asked ready to put the present on the gift table.

Eijiro stared at the small box in the pink girls hands, he stared at her yellow manicured nails. His fingers raked along his chin. He really wanted to know what was in the box, but knowing his parents. They would kill him if he opened a present before the party and the didn't get to record his reaction and take multiple photos. He smiled, no matter how badly he wanted to open it now, he sadly has to wait. "I'll open it later when more guests arrive. Mina nodded in understanding and placed the box on the table that was already filled with colorfully wrapped presents from her besties loving family.

When they finished decorating Eijiro's Crimson Riot themed birthday party, Eijiro, his family, and Mina all sat and watched tv. They played video and bored games, and generally just goofed off until guests arrived. And just like Eijiro wanted his besties from the Bakusquad arrived. Kaminari and Sero memed their way into the house. Soon the entire Dekusqaud arrived, and shortly after the rest of the entire class. Well the rest of the class but Bakugou (and Mineta of course.) TetsuTetsu arrived, but he only stopped by to say hi and drop off a present. It was also his birthday and he had his own party to get to.

Kirishima was happy to have his friends and class their but he just wishes the boy he liked could be here too. He liked joking with his friends and playing different games, it was also really nice to see Iida and Todoroki loosen up for a bit too. He tried not to show but it must have been a little obvious as his family and friends were starting to ask him at random points if he was okay, or if he was even happy.

He sat at the head of the table a smile on his face, Mina sat to the right of him, and an empty chair to the left. The name place card read: Bakugou. He sighed as he saw that it was still empty. But he smiled as he stared at his family, friends and the rest of his class sitting down at the table with him. They all smiled excitedly, ready to watch him grow up. His mom Aiko and his step mom Megumi walked out of the kitchen, a huge Crimson Riot cake in hand, with candles lit up on top. Kirishima sighed, knowing that Bakugou is going to miss this big moment of his birthday.

His friends and family were getting ready to sing happy birthday, as the cake was placed in front of Eijiro, but then a loud thump came from outside the house and everyone quieted down. Eijiro stared confused as he sat in his seat. Kaminari, Deku, Mina, Sero, Hakagure, Ochako and Tsuyu ran to the window near the front door, peeking through the blinds and curtains. "What is it?" Asked Eijiro, he didn't want to get his hopes up but he really wanted it to be Bakugou.

"You're not gonna believe this." Said Mina and Ochako at the same time, their mouths agape. "It's Bakugou." Kirishima's eyes widened as he ran out of his seat and to the window of his mom Aiko's house. The rest of the class and his family stayed in their seats, wanting to watch the scene unfold from a distance.

"You can leave now old hag!" Kirishima watched as Bakugou screamed at the top of his lungs and then proceeded to glare directly into his mothers eyes. She said something but nobody in the house could hear it but Bakugou. It must have been something irritating or rude, because Bakugou flipped her the bird. He then watched as she sped off, he took a deep sigh. Bakugou then smoothed out his clothing, all the while trying not to drop the present he had brought for Kirishima.

He then knocked on the door, and when no one answered at first he violently kicked it open. He then stared at the group of people he calls friends huddled into two different parts of the room. His eyes wander until they look onto Kirishima's. He weakly smiles and then rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm so late, old hag got lost," he pauses and looks at his watch, his eyes bulging out of his head when he sees the time. "Apparently a lot. Also we had to pick up this." He gestures to the present in his hand.

"I'm just glad you are here, Katsuki." Eijiro says as he stares directly at a matching pair of crimson eyes. Bakugou blushes, unprepared for his first named to be called out, especially in front of people. People he knew no less. Katsuki places his gift for Eijiro on the present table and makes his way to where the other guests are sitting.

Kirishima's dad Haruki clears his throat, "I think we were about to sing happy birthday, cut some cake and open presents. Maybe play a few games." Everyone nods and then finds their respective seats at the table.

Eijiro smiles as he sits at the head of the table, he looks over at his best friend, and his crush. He then looks out at the sea of his friends and family sitting before him. His dad Haruki and his wife Megumi pulling out camera's to take many videos and photos. His moms Aiko and Kimiko stand behind him, their hands on his shoulders smiling widely, as they take pictures on their phones.

Kirishima blows out his candles as they sing the weird monkey bit of the birthday song. A smile wide on his face, he wishes that one day he could confess to Bakugou, and that he and his friends can stay in touch forever.

As they sit in the living room to open presents Eijiro smiles. He sits on the couch, his little sister Nanami laying her head on his left shoulder, Mina sitting on the right of him, Katsuki, Denki and Hanta at his feet. The rest of his family and class spread out across the room.

They each slowly watch as Eijiro opens his class, and families gifts one by one. It's coming down to the last three, a gift from all of his parents combined and the small box from Mina and the medium sized present from Katsuki. Ichiro was the one handing the presents out so he looked to Eijiro for his answer. "Hey bro which one?" He said his eyes scanning the pretty gift wrapped packages.

Eijiro looked at the six people he knew the presents were from, each expectantly waiting for him to open his gifts they have gotten him. He smiles as he decides the order. "How about the small box from Mina." Eijiro couldn't be sure but after he said that he swore he heard a sigh of relief come from Katuski's mouth.

Ichiro grabbed the small red box with a black bow and handed it to Kirishima. Kirishima gladly took and smiled a lopsided shark tooth grin at Mina. Mina smiled back her eyes filled with Excitement. Eijiro opened the gift slowly, and peeled back the wrapping paper to find a brown cardboard box. Confused he opened the lid of the box to see a charm bracelet. He chuckles as he pulls it out and dangles it in the air for everyone to see. A flash of a camera went off as quickly as it started, leaving Eijiro a blinking mess. He then stares at Mina giving her a slightly confused look.

Mina pulls back her blue jacket sweater to reveal a matching charm bracelet. "I've been collecting charms on these bracelets since we met in middle school. I will continue to collect matching charms." She smiles. "It's like a best friend bracelet." She then proceeds to put a part of her broken heart charm against his. "I wanted to collect enough charms so that when I gave it to you, it didn't look bare. I finally felt like it was the right time." Kirishima smiled and gave her a tight bare hug, he then proceeded to hold his arm out for her to put the bracelet on him.

Moving away the scraps of wrapping paper covering his lap, he shoves all at his feet and onto Denki and Hanta. Who then spend five minutes throwing it at each other until Eijiro's dad signals them to stop so they can get to the last two presents. "I'd like to open up the parental units presents please!" Kirishima chuckled as Ichiro tossed him a giant box that took up over half of him.

Eijiro sat the box on the ground in the middle of the room and stood up to open it. He excitedly ripped the crimson red paper off, and opened the brown amazon box beneath it. He lets out a shocked gasp as he stares at what is inside. "MOMS, DAD YOU DIDN'T!" He shouts as he looks around the room at his friends and family. His parents beamed with pride as they stared at his precious reaction.

"What is it?" Denki asks as he tries to peer his head over the box. Eijiro just stares at him, his face beaming.

"Tell them Eijiro." His dad Haruki explains, his voice booms out a chuckle.

"Yes tell your friends what you got Ei dearie." His mom Aiko adds her voice melodic as she smiles back at him with her matching red eyes. Eijiro nods and then proceeds to pull out a Crimson Riot bed-set, laptop and limited edition action figures. His friends and siblings stare in wonder and shock, as they realize just how expensive that giant box just was. Eijiro then sits back down pushing the giant box his parent just gave him to the side for now.

Ichiro then grabs the last box. Katsuki's box. Eijiro smiles but he can swear he saw Bakugou tighten his fists. Eijiro grabs the box and looks at Katsuki only to see he is looking away from him. Is he embarrassed by what he bought me? Nah that couldn't be it could it? Kirishima shook his head and then proceeded to open the box.

There it was the thing he had been wanting for months, just staring at him in the box. Kirishima heard a gasp come from Mina and Denki's mouths as they peered at what Bakugou had bought for him. His eyes wide Kirishima went to go stare at Bakugou, but the ash blonde wasn't looking at him. He frowned, he wanted Bakugou to at least acknowledge that he was opening the heartfelt, and thoughtful gift.

Kirishima stared down at the 107930.00000 yen sweater before looking at Katuski again, his friends, and then his parents. "Katsuki." He mutters out as he lifts the limited edition half Crimson Riot, half All Might sweater up into the air where his family could see. It was half crimson red and half royal blue. A giant A CR on the back, "Katsuki, this was expensive."

Bakugou was still looking away, a smile cracked on his face. "I know." He says his eyes finally meeting Kirisima's. "I know it was fucking damn expensive, but every time we passed that damn hero store you would either annoyingly window shop, or drag us into the damned fucking store!" He barked out, a blush slightly creeping up his face. "I just felt since you whined about it so god damn much, might as well get it for ya." Eijiro felt a blush creeping at Bakugou's words.

"Well um-" Eijiro smiles as the blush as red as his dyed hair crept up his cheeks and onto his ears. "Well thank you." Bakugou smiles back and they stare deeply into each other's eyes. Their face slowly inching closer to each other, their breaths mixing with each other. Until finally Bakugou reaches up and closes the gap between them, forming a kiss. Kirishima was shocked at first but then leaned into it kissing back.

Whoops, hollers and screams can be heard in the background, as his friends and family pull out their phones and camera's taking pictures of the precious moment. Eijiro pulls apart staring at Katsuki, a blush covering both boys faces, as they realize where they are again. "Wow." Kirishima mutters and causes a smirk to grace his lips.

"Damn right it was wow!" Katsuki says feeling full of himself as he looks at Eijiro and gives him a wink. Eijiro blushes as his siblings go dancing and singing around the living room 'Eijiro has a boyfriend.' over and over again. Denki, Hanta and Mina joining in shortly.

Eijiro smiles and looks up curious, the blush covering his face as he stares into Katsuki's eyes. "Does Eijiro have a boyfriend?" He asks. Katsuki blushes not expecting the question. He feels his breath hitch in his throat as he tries to hide blush by looking anywhere but at him.

He breathes and finally looks back at Eijiro after minutes of silence, everyone waited quietly expecting his answer. "I uh guess he does." Katsuki says as he stares at Eijiro. Kirishima smiles and plants a kiss on Bakugou's cheek, he then proceeds to put on the jacket Bakugou gave him.

Bakugou smiles, "It's even more expensive than the store price Eijiro." Katsuki says as he points at the jacket. Eijiro stares at him confused. What did Bakugou mean by that. Bakugou saw that he was confused so he continues by saying, "I got it signed by both All Might and Crimson Riot. Look inside the jacket near the left and right pockets." Eijiro stared at him for a minute not believing him. And yet there it wad clear as day. The signatures of his heroes. He smiles and then bends down to give Katsuki a big bear hug. Bakugou froze not ready for the contact before he eventually hugged back. "Also look in the left pocket of the jacket." Eijiro pulled away from the hug and dug his hands into the left pocket of his now favorite jacket in the world. He digs around in the pocket to find a piece of folded paper.

He unwrapped the paper only to see it looked like an elementary school style way of asking someone out. "If I didn't rush in and kiss you I was hoping you would find that paper and idk maybe say yes, but this was much better." Bakugou grumbled out harshly looking away embarrassed.

Eijiro smiled at the confession and screamed, "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

After that the birthday went on smoothly, they played video and board games, teased each other, and just had overall amount of fun. Everyone was happy and Kirishima doesn't even remember ever being nervous in the first place.

THE END

(Word Count: 3158)


	7. Chapter 6

p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24e8e74b284c002a6634e08b18ee89b6"— Chapter 6: —/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="126541936f23d0f21b0bb908166a1995"Kirishima flitted around his room getting things ready for the sleepover. His mind running a mile a minute as he realizes the ash blonde boy is next door. He breathes deeply as he smooths out the sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed. He then goes to make sure his mini fridge is stocked, and he has enough snacks and drinks for the both of them. Setting up his tv, he switched the channel input so that they can play video games. When all of that was done he sat and he waited for Bakugou to arrive. Cleaning up bits and pieces of the room as he saw fit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e0e453c6bae51baa98032c03f7d593f6"Scrolling through his phone, the red headed boy tried to distract himself from thinking about the hot headed blonde too much. Yet, his mind would drift and wander no matter the app he was on or the game he was playing. Kirishima was a manly man, a jokester, and just a downright good silly and happy boy, but he knew he wasn't always like that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So he wondered could he actually help Bakugou? Was this sleepover even a good idea? /emHe hoped it was, he wanted it to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a4917900c26c8ef6da32d23d9a0a873"Sighing deeply he checks the time, 7:30- he accidentally missed dinner. How did he manage that, he never misses dinner. Getting up Kirishima was about to head out the door when it creaks open. Stopping in his tracks he sees an ash blonde in his door frame, two plates full of food. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he took in the boy- NO, the man that stood before him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7488f368cdca6af033c81b551673dcc4"Bakugou stood in the middle of Kirishima's doorframe, his gray sweatpants hanging low on his small hips, and his black t-shirt baggy and too big for his lean but muscular frame. Kirishima stared for what might have been a little too long just taking him in. He felt like his breath had been blown away. Like the wind was knocked out of him. He stared at Bakugou's spiky ash blonde hair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He wanted to know if it was naturally soft and fluffy or if he touched it would he prick his finger in an instant./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="93ef62a0c7aa821ac5364c1306127f59"He stared back at the bright red eyes before him, they seemed to hold pain, secrets and mysteries he just couldn't decipher. But he wanted to. He let his eyes trail down to the lips of the boy before him, how they were pink and needed a little chap-stick, but they still looked plump and succulent. He wanted to kiss them, but he knew he shouldn't. That would make things weird. He likes his best friend, and as far as he knew, that wasn't socially acceptable so he had to bottle that deep inside. Repress that shit so hard he would need new lungs to breathe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b627ade7f2d23bc55acfe896ca4b4a4b"He let his eyes trail back up to meet a matching pair of red ones, they seem to be staring at him intensely. Is that confusion or irritation that Kirishima saw. He wasn't really sure, but he didn't know if he liked it or not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb00e79d8e7a75ec0de2d7e023f52ad2"He was only jogged back to reality when he heard forced coughing coming from the person standing before him. "You gonna let me in or what?" Bakugou huffed as he shoved his way past an awkward Kirishima, who was now blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Carefully placing the food down on the floor Bakugou stared directly at Kirishima. His bright red eyes intense and brooding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3de5186fcf9085056c2f92ffd4861eca""You know, I was shocked to see you not come down for dinner shitty hair." Kirishima stared wide eyed at Bakugou, as he sat down and grabbed the plate Bakugou placed on the floor. "I am honestly curious as to what could have been so important that you skipped supper." His eyes danced around searching Kirishima's for an answer of any kind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="894fcf8d94bb519243f6ea9846d1da5d"Kirishima laughed as he shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. His eyes squinted and he roared and hollered. Bakugou blushes clearly embarrassed for feeling any kind of concern for the dope in the first place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="359d93b92e812964483ca010e22c40d1""Sorry it's just that I was so busy preparing for the sleepover with you I forgot to go down and eat." He said honestly, pieces of munched spaghetti flying back onto his plate as he spoke. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn he was a messy eater./em Bakugou thought as he stared at the red headed boy before him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c57ba5bfac1334f65fb6b5e8821b4c0d"He then took a second to register what the boy before him said. He was so concerned about him that he forgot to eat. Bakugou felt the blush rise up against his cheeks. He wasn't prepared to hear that. At least not right now at least. "WHAT THE HELL SHITTY HAIR, YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT." He screamed, his face red with embarrassment, as he shoved a fistful of spaghetti into his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86a3450566b31929eae5aa3da4511bc0"The two boys then sat on the floor faces flushed with embarrassment and flattery as they continued to shove buckets of spaghetti into their mouths. They just couldn't believe the other one is so thoughtful of one another./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14a584c58abbfc50eb23ff4f40948002"When done with their food, they placed their plates on Kirishima's desk, and started playing different games Kirishima had around his room. All from different card games like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"rummy, go fish, and old maid./em To video games like em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mario cart, super smash bros/em, (Bakugou even convinced Kirishima to study a bit while they still had time.) and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"grand theft auto/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8831657c27b2df8dcb9c1bada3a6ed57"When all was said and done the boys were tired (and it was way past Bakuboi's bed time), they decided it would be a good time to hit the hay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c8f93d88be761c2f5c13f103e752d11"Kirishima swiftly jumped under his covers and watched as Bakugou hesitantly got comfortable in the sleeping bag. Pulling the covers closer to him Kirishima kept a close eye on the ash blonde boy before him. He stared until all he could see were the shallow drawn breaths, and slow rise and fall of Bakugou's chest. He watched until he could hear the soft snores escape the boy's lips. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He then slowly fell asleep himself, knowing that anytime soon he could awaken to loud explosions and a ton of cursing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17499b17a16cd48f080c1e994871071c"_ _ _ _/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13213477d1b294dfe9d614173b0b3138"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The blue haired, purple eyed, goopy man in a black hoody stared back at him. His long, dark semi-transparent slimy tendrils reaching out to grab him by the throat. Clasping around his neck, he struggled to breathe. Bakugou grabbed at his neck trying to pull the man off, but to no avail, he was only left with grabbing at the sticky mush./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="999df670c1a86340bbde828ab0ce256f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He glared intensely at the man before him, trying his best to pierce through him. The man boomed a dark and horrid laugh. One that shivered Bakugou to his very bones. He could feel it through his every nerve, through every single one of his ligaments and tendons. Bakugou felt this laugh shake his very core. His glare left for one of fear./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9c7d1754b9f158756b00d8e5d1c88e40"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The man let go of Bakugou. And as soon and quickly as he was released from the goop mans/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"shadow, he was then chained to a chair. Unable to move. His eyelids being forced open by two metal hooks. The man then slid back into a dark corner. His translucent and dark appearance changing into one of a man with dark brown skin. His purple eyes, the pupils were now snake slits, and his blue hair now in a man bun, the two sides of his head shaved./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a1453ebac2b81579b3be4890d5ad334a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Who are you?" Bakugou spat as he was forced to look at the person before him, as they now dawned a black suit and bow tie, black gloves and fancy dress shoes to tie off the look. The man just chuckled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c596a6b9a77dbb228e76b5c66efa7527"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""More like what am I?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bf50bf5caf0f4c3bc0d69df7fe84ef7f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What are you?" Bakugou corrected as the metal was removed from his eyes and he was finally allowed to blink. He shut his eyes real tight praying, secretly hoping that this would just go away. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab53f2afadf44595313de3f43ad58615"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""This won't go away young Bakugou, and for your information, I'm someone who has been around for along time. I'm what you would call a dreamer." He paused to smile, his eyes roaming around the darkness before finally he shakes his head. "No that won't do, not at all, not at all."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a75a9d11c5e58b4d18c4b1ca8ecdaf4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bakugou stared blank faced. What the fuck is going on? "What do you want from me?" He asked his voices huffed out as he tried to set off tiny explosions with his hands./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb6b333bd63ea3e16b46a693d52f9962"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Ah ah ah, that won't do Katsuki, you can't set off explosions. As they will go off in the real world." He pauses to give a malicious smile. "You wouldn't want to hurt poor Eijiro now would you?" Bakugou glares but stops his sparking fingers. He lowers himself down in the seat. His head hunched into his shoulders./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8c3bc01be4739497e601508143dce73"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Bakugou wrestled with the chains holding him in the chair. "IF YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I SWEAR TO GOD I'L-"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2880472c61d7ef6ab5a1c6c804a5dbef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You'll what, burn me alive, roast me, explode me into ashes." He chuckles coldly, making Bakugou shiver. "Katsuki darling you forget who has the upper hand here. Literally look at you." He pauses to smirk sweetly. "You're in chains, sweets."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="350de2d27056e677a21b886dc857ccba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A mirror appears before Katsuki and he is finally able to take in his appearance. He was chained to a torture chamber, his hair was covered in goop, and his eyes were bloodshot from being held open for so long./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f96061ee6b1394be8d2e27892f62aacc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The man walked closer, he placed his both his hands on either side of Bakugou's head, gripping the chair. He took in a big whiff of Bakugou's scent and then giggled. "Ahh the sweet scent of caramel." He looked Bakugou in eyes, Bakugou shivered as he looked at just how frozen the bright purple ones staring him down really were. "I always loved the smell of nitroglycerin."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60e829e6902f6fa9215aabfc1849b9d3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Your quirk is pretty great isn't Bakugou?" He asked as he raked a finger down the chin and then tugged/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" on Bakugou's ears, pulling out both his hearing aids./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd02bbb5f6b50d27817f7e30ae745720"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nipping at Bakugou's ears the man chuckled softly. "I do love a good foreplay. " A soft moan escapes his lips as he backed away admiring the view./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ff3c5eb136a6f2b6a1b833bab8630b3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bakugou grunted in protest throwing his head back real fast, he then proceeded to rush forward and slam it into the man before him. His fist flaring, sparks fly out of his palms. An explosion erupts./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c0d93f183c1ae8bedb39223d62cdb21e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I don't think you want to do that." The man shouted backing away from Bakugou, a hand pressed firmly on the spot Katsuki had injured him. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34d234c8d40aaa93fa841eaf1c0f9e0f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I don't give a flying fuck on what you think!" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eed1291c4fc0b5ed8c35c64057956e93"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BOOM!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c5a54d88b2a4b7ab54f79c8270e53f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"BO/emOM!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="431ea0dae25058c6051a4d31a780096d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BOOM!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e7b56d83d808b7a352cfe0a3cd5cdb2"Kirishima awoke to the sounds of explosions erupting in his room. He knew his friend would wake him up like this he just wasn't expecting when. Quickly accessing the situation with sleep deprived eyes, Kirishima did the only thing he knew how to do. Get hard. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af394cf759465e28167716514ef1563d"Hardening his skin Kirishima layed atop of his best bros stomach. Placing both of Bakugou's hands into his chest the red head boy let explosion after explosion hit him. Every so often calling out Bakugou's name in hopes he wakes up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eac1639928bfa0ee7529889035d970a3"Ten minutes later and with significant bruises on his chest, the ash blonde had awakened. A face groggy. he took a good look at Eijiro. And without saying a word Katsuki's head dropped into Kirishima's lap. His hands tugging on hem of Eijro's semi-burnt shirt. A sob escapes his lips as he recalls his dream. Hugging Kirishima tight, Bakugou screams, his voice muffled by cloth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5f522598f2c4ff4912f629f7fd1cadf"The boys sat like that the rest of the night, and they don't know when exactly it happened but the boys fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms and no explosions went on for the rest of the night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="736bb8f928d097d4bb2f0cfb091dc71e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Word Count: 1980)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p


End file.
